Various types of flashlight accessories have been described in the patent literature.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,440 to Weinfield shows a portable, rotatable holder for a flashlight comprises a base structure, an upright housing secured thereto, a receptacle for receiving and releasably holding a flashlight and means for dual rotational movement of the clamped flashlight to a desired position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,769 to Hunley Jr. et al. shows a flashlight holder in a C-shaped configuration having an arm, which fits into a bracket and is held at the desired angle by a screw and a nut. Magnets may secure the holder to a car, truck or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,638,297 to Weinberger shows an article holder, which has a resilient gripping clip which may grip a flashlight. Spring blades also engage the lower part of the flashlight and may be rotated to form a supporting base.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,487 to Tucker et al. shows a holder to support a portable light, which includes a base, at least one strap attached to the base adapted to pass around the object to secure the object to the base, a magnetic portion to attach the holder to a steel surface so that the object secured thereto is located adjacent the surface, and a bridge portion attaching the magnetic portion to the base, such that the magnetic portion and said base are spaced from and parallel to one another. The magnetic portion extends in a first direction from the bridge portion and the base extends in a direction opposite to the direction of extension of the magnetic portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,697 to Accordino shows a flashlight accessory including a connector bar having two clamps rotatably mounted at each end of the bar. A magnet is mounted on the connector bar between the respective clamps.